The Last
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: Based off of the Youtube video of the same name at WongFuProductions. Zatanna and Dick have a conversation about his past loves, Chalant oneshot


It was a serene Wednesday morning, spring had just begun the week prior, and they didn't have to be at the League meeting until later on in the day. Dick Grayson was always the first to wake up amongst the two, but he always held his girlfriend for a tad bit longer, saving her the hassle of waking up at this ungodly hour of the day. The raven haired woman lied on his chest and held onto his frayed white t shirt. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she is when she sleeps and kissed her forehead.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear "I _love_ you"

Zatanna was used to the sweet musings in her ear so early in the morning, they usually were what brought her back from her dreams to reality, which were essentially the same world, so the transition was smooth. She wiggled her toes between his and held on tighter to his chest and gently opened her eyes. Dick never knew it, but she was half awake when he was up, she just dragged it out for another hour or so to hear his sweet words to her. Upon opening her eyes she sat up and wrapped their silk red comforter around her for warmth since these spring mornings still had a tint of cold in the air.

Dick couldn't help but notice how her curls were more beautiful dismayed than tamed, and how her smile was a tad asymmetrical, widening more at the right side of her face, and how her blue eyes seemed to pop without having to wear makeup. She's _beautiful_

"Hey" she said as she sat up and held her knees "How many where there before me?"

He was in disarray "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip, smiled, and moved closer to him "Like..how many girls did you _love_ before me?"

The magician held her boyfriend's hand as he went through the formulaic path in his head to determine the sum. "Love?" he said as he widened his eyes, she slightly nodded her head "Five"

"I loved five women before you" she didn't seem hurt at this point, she smiled and peered her eyes off to the corner of the bed "What were their names?"

"Who, what, where, when, why" Zatanna couldn't help but smile, this was _so_ Dick Grayson, and it was clever too.

She stroked his face "Can you tell me about them, boy wonder?"

* * *

"Who I loved" he continued "Was a girl I met in college, when I went to college during my super hero break after Wally left us" Both Zatanna and Dick shuddered at the memories eight years ago of that tragic day, but Dick continued

"It's hard to believe it, but I was only 19 then, and how Wally would say, a dog" Zatanna lifted an eyebrow and let out a slight laugh

"She was in her third year, and a major in fashion" he rolled his eyes "And a sorority girl"

"And while she may have been out of the league for Dick Grayson son of a millionaire, I still made myself believe in the idea of her, more so than the actual relationship I had with her"

"Which wasn't any?" Zatanna interrupted, slightly confused

"Which wasn't any" he reassured her.

"And while she turned me down nicely, I swear there were those glimmer of moments where the college junior, felt something for the young, brooding, freshman"

Zatanna smiled and nodded her head, waiting for the transition to the next girl

"What I love" he bit his lip at the thought "Was another girl I met at college"

"Should I be worried about your college years?" the magician joked

He blushed and continued "She was the first friend I had who didn't associate me with the hero gig, or with being a millionaire's son, and we remained friends throughout those four years." He peered his eyes off to the corner of the room and sighed

"We watched each other grow from young college freshman to graduates, and she had it all, personality, taste, humour. And we were _almost_ perfect" He took the time to look at his girlfriend, who had seem distraught by the idea of him being perfect with another girl, he tapped her chin and smiled at her serene blue eyes

"But the timing never was, it was either me still mourning, her in another relationship, me debating on going back into the life, or pining over past loves, we never had the right time to be what could have been. What we loved about each other, was never enough for either of us to move on from the past; and we accepted that" Dick caressed her cheek and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Almost like _fate_ didn't want it to be" he said softly

"When I loved, was my first girlfriend in high school" he smiled cause Zee could practically decode who that was

"What, I wasn't your first girlfriend?" she joked

"Kissing me on New Years doesn't mean we're dating, I believe it was _you_ who said that" she rolled her eyes, and nodded her head as permission for him to go on

"It unfair to bring her up, she embodies the idea of love and youth, and the feeling of young love, and you can't clone that feeling, because you're only that young once." At this point Zatanna put her hair up in a bun, which Dick has deduced through the years is her way of saying that she is very interested in what is happening around her, and her hair seems to be getting in the way.

"We shared the sweet little moments together, our first kiss, first dates, tutoring sessions, late night movies, now when I think about that time, it's more of a nostalgic love than anything" Zatanna took a pillow to hold on to

"No matter how young we were, our love is now trapped in the past, in this array of nostalgia that no one can touch"

"Babs" Zatanna said, without it even being a question. She managed to break a small smile, but Dick could tell that one phased her.

"Where I loved" he smiled at the thought of this one "Was a girl I met in New York City on a mission with Batman, before the team even started"

"It was only a three month mission in that city, but I found myself visiting her for up to a year after, I couldn't leave, she was out of this world" Zatanna smiled

"Okay question, considering our hobby, was she _literally_ out of this world?" Dick let out a smirk

"What do you think?" and that gave Zatanna her answer

"She was crazy, but in a good way, she taught me different cultures of different worlds, the idea of extra terrestrials, that mustard is literally good on anything, and that it's okay to not want to be a hero all the time" He let out a sigh

"I don't know if it was because I was getting tired of the sidekick mentality and wanted to prove myself, or if it just was the city itself, but I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with her and take her out to coffee shops and fight crime with her, in her city"

"But it wasn't her city, she was out of this world?" Zatanna asked

"It was never my city either, but when people ask what city I love the most, I tell them New York, where I _loved_ the most" They both let out a laugh at the unbelievably sappy line

"Why I love, is a girl who lost someone very dear to her" They both knew who this was about, and Zatanna was about ready to start crying at the thought of the story

"She lost the love of her life, while he sacrificed himself to save the world, hero stuff" Dick couldn't keep it together at thinking about when he lost his best friend

"Dick.." she pleaded "You don't have to tell me" he locked eyes with her and found the strength to tell the story

"After she lost her soul mate, we both went through a rough mourning period, and what she told me broke my heart. The fact that she'll never feel his touch again, getting those butterflies as he says her name, or feel her lips against his. She told me their love was put in a jar, never to be opened again, but to always be revisited in memories" a single tear rolled down the magician's face when she remembered how hurt Artemis was, and still is after Wally's death

"But she taught me that love is always in the moment, and you have to take those moments as you get them, because life is short, and the greatest aspect of being alive is to give and receive the love in our lives. She made me understand, why I shouldn't waste the life I was given, pushing people away, and not loving who I loved the most" for a moment Zatanna was silent, but then lifted her head up

* * *

"I understand now, boy wonder" she looked down to the night stand that had a picture of the two at the local fair when Dick placed his eyes in front of hers

"You're the sixth" She smiled

"The sixth?" she bit her lip "So which one am I?" she tilted her head and Dick moved her face towards his

"You're none of them" she seemed confused "Because you're **all** of them" she turned down and started laughing at the smooth Dick Grayson line. She leaned her arm on her knee and rested her head on her hand as Dick continued, almost rushing to get everything out, like his mouth couldn't keep up with his brain.

"You're _who_ I love, the girl that's like a fantasy, the make believe dreams in my mind that are actually true. You're _what_ I love, the jokes, the one who knows everything about me, the best friend. " He still looked into her blue eyes and she couldn't stop smiling. "You're _when_ I love, the young lovers that we could have been, we are those, we are the ones making our new history and acting like teenagers which we'll reminisce about with our own nostalgia and our own stories. You're _where _I love, because I'd travel to any city, any world, any universe or parallel universe, just to be with you." He held both of her hands

"You're _why_ I love" he whispered "Because after certain events, I understood what I really wanted in life was you, that who was always by my side was you, and who I always irrevocably loved was you, and I never wanted to waste another moment not being with you" She couldn't stop blushing, her alabaster skin was deep red right now and Dick could feel her once cold hands burning

"You're the sixth,_ the last_ I'll love" she licked her lips and gave him one gentle kiss

"How very _Dick Grayson_ of you" she said smiling at him

She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him down on the bed and laughed as they snuggled in their red, silk blanket.

"So" he prompted lying down next to her "How many were there before me?"

She bit her lip and smiled and peered her eyes to the ceiling

"Five as well" he smiled at her and have her this look, like he knew what he was in for

"What were their names?" She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and she whispered in his ear

The magician continued "Who, what, when, where, why"

And in the image of that Wednesday morning in spring, Zatanna's monologue began

"_Who_ I loved.."


End file.
